This study will compare the toxicity profiles, their severity and time of onset from initiation of therapy, between Duanoxome vs. combination chemotherapy with Adriamycin, Bleomycin and Vincristine (ABV) both in combination with antiretroviral therapy and also to compare the duration of responses, the response rates between the two arms.